


Same

by ketomax



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: Quick drabble, based on the concept of "you know your own worst enemy by your own standards". They're a mirror of eachother.





	Same

With every footstep, his heart raced faster. They drew closer, getting louder, matching the pounding in his ears; a rhythmic beat that echoed life itself. It was a shame then, that it was a mockery of that, a shadow of its former self- the man who wherever he walked death and corruption followed in his wake.

The air around him was cool, his lungs giving up warm air to form clouds as he paced in... horror of what was to come? No, that wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t horrified of the outcomes, more that he was... Fearful of his potential. And yet he drew closer, the sound of doors sliding open, clicking shut, lights flickering like some abandoned shack.

This was the deep bowels, the chamber most forgotten, the area not on any map. Forbidden. No entry. Don’t worry about it. It lived and breathed destruction, cold, calculated destruction.

And yet somehow, when he opened the final door to the zone without a name, and stared into the eyes of the beast itself, he could find nothing else on his lips than the word 'friend'. 

For they stared into the eyes of the men they once called friend, and felt that nothing of the sort remained within their hearts.

“Xephos.”

“... Lalnable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly threw this drabble together, god the tag character section for this is garbage, sorry!


End file.
